broquest_2014_revivalfandomcom-20200215-history
Midlandian Army
Origin: The Midlands Serves: The Midlandian King Primary Race: Humans The Midlandian Army is the backbone of the defense of the Midlands. Its soldiers are trained at Fort Nameless, along the western edge of the nation's territory, where they are drilled, broken down and reborn into the legions of soldiers who have kept the lands safe from harm for generations. Composition The Midlandian Army, at full strength, is comprised of eight legions, each containing five battalions, each comprised of ten companies, each comprised of five platoons, each comprised of four squads, each comprised of two teams, each comprised of six soldiers. This means a full-strength legion is comprised of 12,000 soldiers and the Midlandian Army itself about 96,000 strong, but numbers can vary depending on augmented forces and cavalry units, and sometimes the recruiting quota is low. A Lord General commands a legion, while a General commands a battalion. A company is led by a Captain, and each platoon is lead by a Platoon Sergeant, with individual squads led by a Sergeant, who commands both teams in a squad. An individual soldier, the bulk of the Midlandian Army, is known merely by the weapon he carries (Swordsman, Archer, Pikeman, etc.) Training and Traditions When a recruit is shipped off to Fort Nameless, they are stripped of everything they own; their clothes, their deeds and accomplishments, even their name. They become nameless, rank-and-file soldiers. They may have had families, plots of lands and other holdings outside of the Midlandian Army, but once they put on the helm, they are forever only known as nameless soldiers until they can prove themselves in combat. Becoming a nameless soldier isn't a punishment; it's an honor and a challenge, for only the great can rise above the ranks of their peers and into command. The Midlandian Army is steeped in tradition that reaches back centuries. The tradition of nameless soldiers is said to date back to before the Cataclysm, when men would fight and die and be forgotten amongst hundreds of soldiers during the war with the elves. They didn't fight and die for glory, for individuality, but for their nation. This tradition and honor of becoming a nameless soldier survived the dark times and lived on in the hearts of all those who fought for the survival of humanity. Whether a soldier is a noble, a commoner, from the east or from the west, they all fight together and wear the same armor. They are brothers and together, they defend their country from threats in all directions. Each of the eight legions is permanently posted in a different direction from the Capital City and the home of their king; north, northeast, east and so on. The First Legion, the legion posted north of the capital, is the legion that saw the heaviest fighting during the last war. History The Midlandian Army has existed since the time of the first kings after the Cataclysm. Formed to help defend a vulnerable humanity, they were instrumental in the rebuilding of the ancient capital and of numerous fortifications scattered throughout the lands. The early Midlandian Army protected humanity from monsters, raiders and even starvation by helping to build farmland and protect it as the crops slowly grew. As life slowly returned to the world, the Midlandian Army stood strong, building a proud history of battles for the freedom of the people of the Midlands. To this day they continue to protect and serve, standing strong in the face of anything that would do harm to the nation and the people they have sworn to defend. In the most recent years, the First Legion, along with units from the second and eighth legions, defended the Midlands from the Frostborn armies led by Krom of the Blasted Tundra in a lengthy war that lasted nearly a decade. The fighting saw many acts of heroism and valor, but none more so than the Hero of the Midlands, who defeated Krom on the field of battle at the conclusion of the war and sent the Frostborn home. Notable Figures • Nameless Rank-And-File Soldier • Loyal Captain of the Guard • The Hero of the Midlands • Seasoned Veteran Relative (Formerly) • PTSD Veteran Ranger (Formerly) Category:Organizations Category:Midlands Category:Midlandian Army